Gott
by Knuddelbaerchen
Summary: Sie hatte immer gewusst dass sie eines Tages sterben würde. ... Sie war sich in jedem Moment ihres Lebens bewusst das der Tod irgendwann auch ihren Weg kreuzen würde..doch womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war die Art und Weise auf die er schließlich in ihr


Also..mal ein Oneshot von meiner Seite..ich hoffe ich habs geschafft euch zu bewegen..)

Quietscheentchen: Danke, freut mich das ichs geschafft hab dich zu berühren ) Ich werd mich fleißg weiter bemühen )

* * *

Gott 

Sie hatte immer gewusst dass sie eines Tages sterben würde. Dass irgendwann alles vorbei war und sie aufhörte zu leben. Als Kriegerin erkannte man diese Tatsache und akzeptierte sie. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, hatte ihn als etwas selbstverständliches genommen und stets mit ihm gerechnet, in jedem Kampf, jedem Gefecht, jedem Krieg den sie führte. Sie war sich in jedem Moment ihres Lebens bewusst das der Tod irgendwann auch ihren Weg kreuzen würde..doch womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war die Art und Weise auf die er schließlich in ihr Leben getreten war.

Stumm schaute sie auf ihre Freundin, die blauen Augen voller Tränen, das Gesicht von Schmerz gezeichnet. „Gabrielle.." flüsterte sie leise und strich ihrer Weggefährtin sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Wie konnte sie auch eine bekommen. Gepeinigt schloss sie die Augen, um das Gesicht ihrer toten Freundin nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, um nicht akzeptieren zu müssen. Ihr Körper war noch am leben, ja; doch ihr Innerstes, ihre Seele ebenso wie ihr Herz, war mit ihrer Seelenverwandten gestorben, war in dem Moment gestorben als sie gesehen hatte wie der Speer sich ohne Vorwarnung in sie bohrte und sie das Unausweichliche begriff.

Ein Schluchzen bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen und sie ließ es geschehen, ließ Schwäche zu und beugte sich weinend über Gabrielle. Wozu sollte sie noch stark sein? Sollten ihre Feinde doch sehen das sie am Ende war..das Leben bot für sie nichts reizvolles mehr. Sanft zog sie Gabrielle in ihren Arm und presste ihre Stirn an ihre, während ihr Leben an ihr vorbeizog, mal in Form von Bildern, mal in Form von einzelnen Sätzen die sich unauslöschlich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, doch meist war es nur ein einzelner Ton..das Geräusch von Gabrielles Lachen, das sich durch ihr Leben zog.

Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen und schaute auf das leblose Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Poteideia gewesen um Gabrielles Eltern nach all der zeit wieder zu besuchen und waren dabei an einem Tempel vorbeigekommen der angegriffen wurde. Es war nichts besonderes gewesen, die wenigen Soldaten hätten sie mit Leichtigkeit schlagen können, hatten sie geschlagen, doch einer von ihnen drehte sich während seiner kopflosen Flucht noch einmal um und schleuderte eben jenen Speer, der ihrer Seelenverwandten zum Verhängnis wurde.

Eine einzelne Träne rann erneut über ihr Gesicht. Sie waren alleine auf dem Tempelhof, nur sie beide, eine Leiche und doch zwei Tote. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen.." Sie wusste nicht ob sie es laut ausgesprochen oder nur gedacht hatte, und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie stand auf und ging einige Schritte, um sich vor den Treppen die zum Altarraum führten niederzuknien. Sie schloss die Augen und rief nach den Göttern, nach allen die ihr einfielen, bat sie um Gnade, bat sie um Gabrielles Leben, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie senkte den Kopf als sie schmerzlich erkannte, das ihr die Götter wie so oft nicht helfen würden.

Langsam ließ sie sich vorneüber kippen, ohne den Aufprall abzufangen, und blieb schließlich vor den Stufen liegen, das Gesicht in den Staub gepresst, unfähig zu denken, zu fühlen, sich zu bewegen. Der Gedanke an einen anderen Gott schoß ihr durch den Kopf, ohne das sie hätte sagen können woher er kam. Wie in Zeitlupe rollte sie sich auf den Rücken, blickte in den Himmel und klammerte sich an diesen einen Gedanken..den Gedanken an den Gott Davids, von dem sie auf ihren langen Reisen mehrmals gehört hatte. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, als sie den Mund öffnete und mit brüchiger Stimme zu beten begann.

„Gott...ich..ich war niemals jemand der gebetet hat. Ich habe niemals an die Kraft der Götter geglaubt das Schicksal beeinflussen zu können. Und schon gar nicht habe ich jemals an dich geglaubt oder einen unnötigen Gedanken an dich verschwendet. Ich..ich weiß nicht einmal ob du existierst, aber wenn du es tust, dann..dann fragst du dich sicher warum du ausgerechnet mir helfen solltest." Ihre Stimme erstarb zu einem leisen Flüstern.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum du mir helfen solltest, weil ich nichts getan habe um mir deine Hilfe zu verdienen. Ich habe soviel Schlechtes in meinem Leben getan..Ich habe Unaussprechliches getan bis Gabrielle in mein Leben trat. Und jetzt wurde sie mir wieder genommen. Sie hat soviel Licht in mein Leben gebracht,sie war die Einzige die immer an mich geglaubt hat." Ihre Stimme klang nun tränenerstickt, als ihr Bilde von Gabrielle durch den Kopf schossen, mal lachend, mal ernst, mal lächelnd. Vor allem lächelnd, das Lächeln mit dem sie stets bis in ihre Seele gereicht hatte. Neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.

„Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben. Ich kann nicht. Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, nicht sie, nicht so. Ich bitte dich um ihr Leben Gott. Nimm was du willst dafür, ich würde alles geben um sie noch einmal lachen zu hören. Es gibt keine Worte die beschreiben können was sie mir bedeutet. Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte, die Person die mich ganz macht und meine Seele heilt. Sie ist diejenige die mich mit einem Blick zu etwas bewegen kan zu dem mich andere mit tausend Worten nicht bringen könnten. Sie schafft es das Kind in mir wieder zu wecken, an ihrer Seite kann ihr unbeschwert sein, und sei es auch nur für kurz. Sie hat das Licht in meinem Inneren, an das ich selbst schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, wieder zum leuchten gebracht. Sie hat mich gerettet, in jeder Hinsicht in der ein Mensch einen anderen retten kann. Und ich bitte dich, nimm mir nicht das Einzige das ich wirklich liebe. Nimm mir nicht das Licht das für mich selbst in dunkelster Stunde leuchtet. Nimm mir nicht Gabrielle." Sie brach ab als die Tränen sie überwältigten. Der beinahe körperliche Schmerz drohte sie zu zerreissen, doch schließlich sprach sie schluchzend weiter.

„Mir wurde mal gesagt du seist grausam, und das du ganze Dörfer auslöschst. Das du Menschen in die Verdammnis schickst, und das man dich fürchten muss. Aber mir wurde auch gesagt du seist die Liebe. Und deshalb bitte ich dich, Gott, rette Gabrielle. Rette die Person auf der Welt die ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe. Rette sie um der Liebe willen. Sie hat mir gezeigt was Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Rette sie..rette sie.." Sie wusste am Ende nicht mehr was sie sagen wollte, was sie noch sagen konnte. Immer wieder stieß sie diese zwei Worte hervor „Rette sie..rette sie.." Die Leere in ihrem Innern überwältigte sie schließlich, und sie ließ sich fallen, in die Dunkelheit die umgab, nur um nicht mehr fühlen zu müssen.

Lange Zeit blieb es dunkel um sie herum, bis..bis sie plötzlich ein Licht vor sich sah. Langsam ging sie darauf zu, trat hindurch und spürte wie seine Wärme sie durchdrang, wie Frieden in sie zurückkehrte und die Qualen in ihr beendete. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf, und blickte in ein Augenpaar das ihr so vertraut war wie ihr eigenes. Die Wärme die aus diesen blau-grünen Augen schien durchdrang sie und weckte das Licht in ihrem Innern, das beinahe erloschen war. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und musterte die Gestalt vor ihr lange. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, warf sie sich nach vorne, umarmte sie und fing an zu weinen, ließ ihnen Tränen erneut freien Lauf ohne sich dessen zu schämen. Fest hielt sie ihre Liebe umklammert und strich mit den Händen über ihren Rücken, ihren Kopf, vergewisserte sich das nicht träumte während ihre Seele wieder zu ihr zurückfand. Schließlich blickte sie mit den tränenverschleierten Augen zum Himmel und flüsterte ein einziges Wort.

„Danke."

* * *

Jaa..das wars also..ist mir irgendwann spontan eingefallen, musste einfach aufs Papier xD


End file.
